Beowolf's crossover
by Drou Miazakia
Summary: Just a little piece I did for my English 4 class, its not the best but I thought I'd share it with everyone.


_**The Diaster**_

Ovan entered the room looking at a screen as their modern day grim reaper went arounbd killing people. "Shino, Whats the status on the damage Skeith has done?"

A girl with white hair turned & faced Ovan. "It's not good Ovan...He fixing to cross that key point where we can't contian him any longer...." Ovan looked at monster as it crossed the threshold.

"Get Haseo....We need his machine...." Ovan said as he left the room.

_**Beowulf's summoning**_

Beowulf sat on his throne, another day of being king, another day of boredom. He longed to fight like he did in his youth. He want around his daily business as king. Right when he was in a meeting with another king, a blue orb appeared above his head. Blue rings then went around him. When he came to, Beowulf looked around. There was a table & chair. He looked at Ovan as he entered the room.

"Mr. Beowulf I presume?"

"Aye,that be me, What magic did you vast on me?"

"None...we used my young students machine to bring you here." Ovan said as Haseo walked into the room.

"No way...my Chaos Gate works!" Haseo said as he had a hard time containing his joy.

"Thats enough Haseo. We have something to offer you Mr. Beowulf. We have a monster that we need you to take care of." Ovan said as a picture on Skeith appeared on the wall. "This is Skeith, The Terror of Death. Or, the first phase of the Eight Phases of Morganna. Now, they have never attacked us before but it disturbs us that Skeith is...We need you to take down Skeith & if you after that, kill the other seven listened to Ovan & nodded when he was done.

"I'll take your offer up good king. Show me where this Skeith will be & I'll end it's life for you.

"Gald to to have you on our side Beowulf & please, I'm no king. I'm just a humble person, wanting this terror to end."

_**Skeith & Endrance**_

Beowulf stood admist the debris Skeith had left on his last trip. "What in God's name..."

"Oh..I see a new face here..." A long blue haired guy said as he looked at Beowulf. "Call me Endrance, it's the last name you'll ever hear." He said as he pulled out a long sword & attacked Beowulf. Their blades locked in a deadly dance between thought he had heard that name before but from where...? Endrance used this chance to hold Beowulf down. Skeith appeared above Endrance & held out it's hand. "Everyone use to call me coward...but no other king has over come death & become the first immortal king...." It snapped in Beowulf's mind. Endrance was the great king that had slain over a thousand men with just a group of ten men. But then he disgraced himself & paid anyone about to kill him with gold. Beowulf blacked out as Skeith hit him on the head.

_**The plan**_

Beowulf woke up in a bed with Ovan, Haseo, & Shino in the room.

"How are you doing? Skeith hit you pretty hard." Shino asked looking at him.

"I've had worse..."Beowulf muttered. "Do you know who Endrance is?"

Ovan nodded," Yeah we do....we needed a greater king to beat him..thus we summoned you." Beowulf clsoed his eyes.

"I know how to beat him..but it'll be hard..." Beowulf said as he up & left the room, going back to the place Endrance was at.

_**The Final Showdown**_

Beowulf looked at sky as the wind kicked up. Endrance came out from behind the building. "Are you..afraid of death?" He asked as Skeith held it sycthe to Beowulf's neck.

"Never." Was all Beowulf said as he ripped the scythe out of Skeiths hands. Skeith pulled out a red cross & locked with Beowulf in battle. The whole watched as Beowulf ripped at Skeith'sd body with the scythe. Beowulf took a nasty hit in teh side from Skeith's cross & went to one knee.

"It's over Beowulf! There is no greater king then I...not even you can kill me..."Endrance said, smiling as he pulled out a necklace with eight colored beads on it. "Now go Skeith! Kill him with a Life Drain!" A cannon formed on Skeith's arm as it pointed at the weakened Beowulf.

"Heh..it'll take more than that then to kill me..." Beowulf rolled to the side & dragged the blade of teh scyteh on teh ground slashing up ward with it, hacking into Skeith's arm, almost severing it. Skeith howled out in pain & held his amr, the cannon gone.

"Skeith! Kill him now!" Endrance cried out.

Skeith looked at Endrance & growled. "No one...tells me what to do now!!!" Skeith grabbed Endrance's head & crushed it. Beowulf watched on Endrances body hit the ground.

"Remind me not to make you angry." Beowulf said.

"Your right...best not to mess with teh reaper...you broke his control on me..by hurting me...the pain overcame the control....thank you Beowulf..."Skeith said as he went away.

_**The Gift **_.

"Your a hero to us Beowulf. Take what you want." Ovan said closing his eyes.

"I'll stay here..you never know when you'll need me" Beowulf said sitting a a crystla blue throne.

"As you wish Beowulf. "Ovan said as he left the new king of the world in his crystal castle.


End file.
